


Our School Adventure

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anger, F/F, Gen, Hate, Lesbian-Relationship, Lies, Pain, Rumors, Sadness, Twins, assholes, bitch-fight, bitches, insane-erica, passive-elle, passive-erica, passive-goji, school-day, sister-love, the-bitches-getting-their-own-taste-of-medicine, weird-faces-will-be-used-to-express-from-ouo-to-uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Just me making a story for my friend, Goji, who has to deal with this shit in real life and I want to make her day better (my idea is we were all the same age and went to the same school)





	1. Release Kitty Elle!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDBZElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDBZElle/gifts).



Britt: ugh I'm tired!

Erica: should've gone to bed like I said 500 times

Britt: you expect me to listen?

Erica: a little... *she sighed*

Britt: sorry...

Erica: it's fine but I don't want to hear any bitching as you did this to yourself

Goji: yesh, Erica. Cold-hearted are we

Britt: nah, more like being in bitch mode but she has a right *drinking on her coffee*

Goji: how so? *she said with a smirk*

Erica: wouldn't sleep even after I told her to now she's tired and the day started

Britt: I couldn't sleep

Erica: so you keep the both of us awake?

Britt: not like you can anyway

Erica: besides the point now shut it and where's Elle

Goji: she said she's meeting up with us at my locker

Erica: fine, let's go

*we all walk inside and to Goji's locker where Elle is who looks more alive than the rest of us*

Goji: Elle~

Elle: yes? =w=

Goji: *hugs her from behind, grabbing her titties and earning a slap on the cheek and a bashful Elle but she has a big smirk on her face*

Elle: bad *covering her boobs*

Erica: *lightly chuckling* you two get a room already

Britt: mega shipping going on here

Elle: o\\\3\\\o

Goji: *does a victory dance as she walks into math where soon anyone that was in the room looks up and looks at her. She frowns and eyes two hoes, Christa and Xia, who had a smuggled look on their faces*

Erica: *she walks in with daggers in her eyes as she stares everyone down. People look away but the two bitches* 'I'll deal with them later' *she drags Goji and the others to the corner where they sit together*

Goji: I know they said something...

Britt: wait what happened?

Erica: the assholes looking at Goji with the two hoes smirking

Elle: can I beat their asses? owo

Erica: cute

Goji: awWwW. Yes you can uwu

Elle: *holds up dagger* really? ouo

Goji: no I want to protect you

Erica: and the ship continues

Britt: and in real life. I say we let Elle fuck them up

Erica: same. I want to see what she will do. Be all cute while whooping asses or be like me and be a menacing cat

Elle: I'm not cute! I attack anyone who hurts Goji ònó

Goji: gO On YouR RampAge mY kIt cAt

Britt: do your thing, Elle *takes out her phone and hits record*


	2. How When I'm Lesbian?

*a few hours later, after Math. It's now lunchtime*

Goji: I hate today...

Britt: we all do, Goji *picking at the nasty school's food*

Erica: it's almost over, guys. Come on, we can pull through the last couple of hours

Elle: *lays her head on Goji's shoulder. Hating to see her upset* stabby?

Erica: not yet *slams her fist down in front of Britt* and either eat it or go throw it away, but quit playing with it for God sakes

Goji: yeesh, Erica calm down

Britt: it's not her fault. It's okay *she said with a little smirk* besides I'm doing this on purpose a bit

Erica: whatever you guys

*not far from the little group is Emma quickly coming u to the table and sits between Erica and Britt. Earning a low growl from Erica with daggers at her*

Britt: what the hell do you want, bitch *said in annoyance*

Emma: Goji, is it true you had sex with Jason in the bathroom?

Goji: 'so that's what the bitches said. Great' *before she could answer Elle stepped in*

Elle: no she didn't now go away *she hated Emma and truth to be told, she believes everyone does*

Emma: awe, Elle, don't be like that *she said with a smugged look*

Erica: *she cocks her gun and points it at Emma with killer, blue eyes* listen here, stank. You don't tell Elle and treat her like a kicked puppy. You don't go barging your whorish ass everywhere between my sister or them two. And thirdly, how can Goji have sex with that manwhore if she's lesbian AND IS DATING ELLE?! Get the fuck away from us and take your two cent ass to the two whores that spread this little fake ass news and stay there or so help me I'll blow your fucking brains out!!

*Emma left with tears in her eyes as she shakes in fear*

Britt: *she pulls Erica down, hugging her* relax, she gets it. Mess with us, she dies. Put down the gun now...

Elle: *she nudges Goji and they both get up and leave as Britt calms down a wreck Erica. Wishing the day ends already for them all*


End file.
